


The Spaces Between Them

by m_class



Series: 2x10 and onwards fix-it fics [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Food, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Michael Deserves A Hug, Season 2 Episode 12 "Through the Valley of Shadows", Spoilers, as does Keyla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_class/pseuds/m_class
Summary: In the wake of losing another former crewmate, Keyla and Michael draw together for comfort.





	The Spaces Between Them

**Author's Note:**

> As is becoming a bit of a refrain for this series, this was written quickly without much editing due to a busy time in fandom/real life; apologies for any typos! <3

Keyla’s eyelids flutter sleepily as she lies against the mound of pillows on the couch in her quarters, nearly horizontal against the soft pile. It has been hours since Michael rang her door chime to tell her of Kamran’s death, and shock and pain have given way to a deep, drained exhaustion.

Michael rests against her shoulder, and as Keyla’s exhausted mind still wrestles distantly with the shock of the news, she grounds herself in the reality of Michael’s sleeping breaths. There is a dull bleakness in the air, the universe feeling as though it is permeated with the cold reality of another member of their former crew lost to the brutal games of starships and politics and power, and Keyla is grateful for Michael’s presence; for the weight of her warmth against her.

Michael turned to go, after delivering the news. It was Keyla, on impulse, who asked if she wanted to stay.

They hadn’t been ready to talk about Kamran, not yet. There will be time to talk about his death, and his life, and perhaps some more of the things Keyla and Michael have never quite discussed about the Shenzhou and the Discovery and the spaces between them.

But today, Keyla and Michael simply sat side by side on Keyla’s pillow-strewn, chocolate-stained couch, Keyla rising to synthesize juice and crackers when she saw Michael trembling.

Her own eyelids droop closed, and she opens them again, peering at the clock. Twenty-three hundred hours. Time enough to get at least some sleep before they all have to be up again for alpha shift.

Distantly, she wonders if she should encourage Michael to call in tomorrow instead of heading for the bridge. The things Discovery has been through these past few weeks—these past few years—are heavy enough for all of them, and it’s Michael has borne the brunt of this mission, and a good deal more on top of that.

“Computer, lights.”

Keyla shifts slightly, scootching until they are both settled even more horizontally against the mound of pillows. Michael doesn’t even rouse at the motion, her breaths steady with deep, exhausted sleep as her cheek comes to rest against Keyla’s collarbone.

Keyla covers Michael’s hand lightly with her own, letting her own eyes drift closed.

 _I’m glad you’re here, Michael,_ she thinks, as her mind blurs gently towards sleep. _And I’m going to tell you that. In words. In the morning._

_I’m so glad you’re here._


End file.
